Saikou no Hi!
by Reihika
Summary: Ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah ku alami. Dan aku tak ingin hari ini cepat berakhir. Arigatou Kazuya. RnR? : [MiyuSawa]


_Saikou no hi!_

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya... Miyuki sudah saya homoin sama Sawamura /ditabok. Daiya no A milik Terajima-Sensei.

Warning: BL! Super OOC!, Typo(s), etc.

Rated: T

Note: Fanfic ini dilatar belakangi oleh hari ulang tahun my baby Eijun. Yang seharusnya fanfic ini di publish saat Eijun berulang tahun pada 15 Mei. Tapi karena banyak halangan untuk mempublish, baru bisa pulish sekarang. Saa! Selamat menikmati!

* * *

Pagi ini, semua anggota Seidou sedang makan dikantin asrama. Tentu saja semuanya terlihat bahagia karena hari ini tidak ada latihan.

'Hari ini, entah mengapa, Kataoka- _kantoku_ meliburkan kami. Meskipun hari minggu, biasanya ada latihan. Tapi hari ini tidak. Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang spesial dari tanggal 15 Mei? Sampai-sampai _kantoku_ meliburkan kami. Biasanya sih, latihan diliburkan kalau ada yang berulang tahun, itusih kalau tidak ada pertandingan. Jadi siapa yang berulang tahun?' Pikir Miyuki sambil melihati wajah-wajah yang sedang makan. Mengingat siapa yang berulang tahun pada tanggal ini.

"AAAAAA! MOCHI-SENPAI ITU MAKANANKU!" Miyuki langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara itu dan tersenyum.

'kalau dipikir-pikir, kapan dia ulang tahun?' Miyuki bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah lama mereka jadi _battery_ tapi hanya Miyuki yang tidak tau kapan pasangannya itu berulang tahun. 'hmm... aku akan tanya Rei-chan nanti' batinnya. Miyuki pun mengambil ponselnya.

 _To:_ Reichan

Subject: aku mau tanya sesuatu.

Rei-chan, tolong lihat arsipmu tentang data anggota. Tolong lihatkan kapan si berisik itu berulang tahun.

* * *

 _To:_ Miyuki Kazuya

Subject: re: 'aku mau tanya sesuatu.'

Si berisik? Apakah orang yang kubawa kesini, Miyuki-kun?

* * *

 _To:_ Reichan

Subject: Re: re: 'aku mau tanya sesuatu.''

Yup

* * *

Rei pun melihatkan arsip dan melihat tanggal lahir orang yang dimaksud Miyuki. Setelah ia melihatnya ia langsung membalas pesan dari Miyuki.

 _To:_ Miyuki Kazuya

Subject: tanggal lahir

Hari ini dia berulang tahun Miyuki-kun. 15 Mei.

* * *

 _To:_ Miyuki Kazuya

Subject: re: 'tanggal lahir'

Sankyuu Rei-chan!

* * *

Ia menghampiri _kouhai_ berisik kesayangannya itu. Bertanya apakah hari ini dia sibuk atau tidak. Dan dia menjawab 'tidak kok, Senpai!' yang diakhiri dengan senyuman lebar khasnya. Miyuki hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"jyaa...~ kalau begitu, maukah kau menemaniku hari ini, Sawamura?" tanya Miyuki.

"kemana?" Sawamura yang ditanya malah menanya balik.

"pergi jalan-jalan. Ah. Lebih tepatnya untuk membeli sesuatu." Jelas Miyuki.

"kalau kamu tidak mau, aku akan mengajak Furuya." Perkataan itu membuat Sawamura dengan spontan mengatakan 'aku akan menemanimu!'. Entah mengapa, tapi Sawamura tak ingin _senpai_ nya itu pergi dengan yang lain. Kecuali, dia.

"kutunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Sampai jumpa nanti, Eijun." Bisik Miyuki. Hal yang barusan terjadi ini membuat wajah Sawamura sedikit memerah. Mungkin karena, Miyuki berbisik disebelah telinganya dan menyebutkan namanya.

Miyuki kini menunggunya didepan gerbang asrama dengan setelan _gakuran_ hitam dengan hoodie abu-abu didalamnya dan kaos garis-garis hitam-putih. Sawamura yang ingin mendekatinya, tapi ia ragu-ragu. Meskipun ini hari minggu, pasti ada orang-orang lewat depan sekolahnya kan? Sawamura tak ingin mendekati gerombolan perempuan-perempuan yang sedang mengelilingi Miyuki dengan mata berbinar-binar itu. Menakutkan, menurutnya.

Tapi ia tak ingin membuat _senpai_ nya menunggu terlalu lama. Jadi, ia memberanikan diri dan menyapanya. " _Senpai!_ " panggilan Sawamura itu membuat para perempuan itu langsung menoleh dengan tatapan jangan-mengganggu-kami. Sawamura takut dengan tatapan-tatapan horror itu, tapi Miyuki dapat mengatasinya.

"maafkan aku, tapi aku ada janji dengannya. Jadi, aku permisi." Ujar Miyuki lalu meninggalkan para perempuan itu dengan santainya. Tak menghiraukan tatapan horror yang mereka tuju ke Sawamura.

"sudah hiraukan saja, ayo pergi." Ucap Miyuki sambil menarik tangan Sawamura.

Sawamura yang berjalan dibelakang Miyuki, diam-diam memandangi Miyuki dari atas hingga ke bawah. Dimulai dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, Sawamura hanya bisa menatap kagum ke arah _senpai_ nya itu. Pakaian yang simpel menurutnya, tapi terasa bagus dan bisa memancing pandangan orang-orang kearahnya. Ia sedikit turun hendak melihat celana dan sepatu yang ia gunakan, tapi ia baru sadar sesuatu.

"anoo... _senpai_..." ujar Sawamura pelan. Miyuki langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap _kouhai_ nya.

"mau sampai kapan... umn... kamu mau menggandeng tanganku? Orang-orang melihat kita." Sawamura menundukkan kepalanya. Rona merah sedikit nampak diwajahnya. Miyuki hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"nanti kau tersesat. Jadi aku menggandengmu Bakamura!" ucap Miyuki dengan senyuman jahilnya. Membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Sawamura.

"hahahaha, baiklah-baiklah. Akan kulepas. Tapi kau jalan didepan ya Sawamura." Miyuki hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah partnernya itu.

Kini, Sawamura lah yang berjalan didepan. Dan kini, gantian Miyuki yang memperhatikan Sawamura. Menggunakan jaket berwarna biru dengan kaos putih didalamnya. _Tidak jelek_ , pikir Miyuki sambil tersenyum. Sawamura yang merasa dilihatin dari belakang pun menoleh.

"ada apa _senpai_?" tanya Sawamura bingung.

"tak apa. Ngomong-ngomong, banyak tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi hari ini..." ujar Miyuki tiba-tiba.

"banyak tempat? Emang kemana saja?" tanya Sawamura tambah bingung.

"kau akan tau nanti. Yang jelas ayo ke pusat pembelanjaan dulu. Ada yang ingin ku beli." Ujar Miyuki tersenyum. Sawamura hanya bisa menatap heran _senpai_ nya.

Berbicara tentang pusat pembelanjaan, di daerah dekat Tokyo, Akihabara lah yang paling besar. Selain menjadi pusat pembelanjaan elektronik, Akihabara juga sebagai pusat pembelanjaan aksessoris, costume, action figure, dll. Dan Akihabara adalah tempat pertama yang mereka tuju sekarang.

"Miyuki-senpai, ngapain kita Akiba?" tanya Sawamura.

"sudah kubilangkan, ada yang ingin ku beli." Jelas Miyuki.

"tapi bukannya Ponselmu tidak rusak... atau jangan-jangan... kau seorang Otaku?" goda Sawamura.

"ya aku seorang otaku. Memangnya ada apa?" kalimat itu membuat Sawamura _shock_. Ia tidak menyangka di balik wajah tampan _senpai_ nya itu, dia adalah seorang otaku. Melihat ekspresi wajah Sawamura yang terlihat sangat _shock_ itu, Miyuki hanya bisa tertawa.

"aku hanya bercanda. Hahahaha. Ada barang yang ingin ku beli." Jelas Miyuki.

"ah! Itu tokonya, tunggu sebentar ya Sawamura." Miyuki pun meninggalkan Sawamura sendirian dan memasuki toko yang ia maksud. Entah ingin membeli apa, Sawamura tidak peduli.

Sambil menunggu Miyuki, Sawamura melihat sekeliling. Dan ia menemukan sebuah toko yang menjual semacam Nendo Petit, Pin, _Gacha_ , _Phonestrap_ , ataupun ganci. Sawamura pun kearah toko tersebut. Sawamura bukanlah seorang Otaku, tapi ia melihat wajah tak asing menjadi salah satu model dari barang-barang itu.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA?!" Sawamura terkejut. Ia tak menyangka _senpai_ nya itu memiliki sebuah official _phonestrap_ , _nendo petit_ , dll. Disisi lain, teriakan Sawamura membuat sang penjual keluar dari toko nya dan menghampirinya.

"wahh, Anda tau sekali tuan. Dia adalah _catcher_ hebat dari SMA Seidou. Dia sungguh terkenal dan banyak fans-fansnya mencari _merchandise_ nya. Dan salah satu nya bisa dibeli disini. Silahkan dipilih Tuan." Sang penjual pun tersenyum kearah Sawamura. Menawarkan satu per satu _merchandise_ milik Miyuki. yah, Sawamura juga salah satu fans Miyuki. jadi ia tertarik untuk membelinya. Sawamura terlalu serius untuk memilih barang yang ia beli, sampai-sampai ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Sawamura, kau beli apa?" tanya orang itu. Sawamura pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"MI-MI-MIYUKI! SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISINI?!" tanya Sawamura yang lagi-lagi terkejut.

"sejak kau memilih barang-barang yang ada didepanmu. Jadi, kau mau beli apa?" tanya Miyuki lagi.

"a-aku ingin beli _phonestrap_ yang ini." Ujar Sawamura menunjuk salah-satu model _phonestrap_ Miyuki dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"bukankah ini aku?! Wahhh! Aku sungguh terkenal kan? Hahaa." Bukan Miyuki kalau tidak menyombongkan dirinya di depan orang lain. Sawamura yang melihat itu langsung mendadak kesal tanpa alasan.

"ya ya, kau terkenal Miyuki." ucap Sawamura datar.

"jangan marah, Eijun. Kalau kau beli yang itu, aku akan beli yang ini." Ucap Miyuki sambil mengambil satu phonestrap di depannya. Sawamura terkejut (lagi), daritadi ia melihat tempat yang sama, tapi tidak sadar bahwa disana ada _phonestrap_ miliknya. Salah, versi chibinya.

"kalau seperti ini, kita akan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih bukan?" ujar Miyuki dengan sedikit menggoda Sawamura. Sawamura hanya bisa merespon dengan wajah memerah yang ia sembunyikan. Miyuki akhirnya mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kasir, membayar barang yang ia beli. Dan pada akhirnya Miyuki yang membayar ke-dua _phonestrap_ itu. Sebenarnya Sawamura menolak kalau Miyuki yang membayar, tapi sikap Miyuki yang keras kepala itu mengalahkan sikap keras kepala Sawamura.

Mereka pun mengelilingi akihabara lagi. Dengan dihiasi bunga sakura yang mekar di musim semi ini, mereka sering mengambil foto bersama dibawah pohon sakura.

"kita seperti sepasang kekasih ya?" pertanyaan Miyuki lagi-lagi membuat Sawamura terkejut. Tapi kali ini tidak seterkejutan yang tadi. Pertanyaan Miyuki dijawab hanya dengan senyuman dan anggukan kepala dari Sawamura.

 _Mungkin sekarang, Miyuki-senpai sudah tau apa yang kurasakan._ , batin Sawamura.

Terlalu asyik jalan-jalan mengelilingi akihabara, perut mereka pun akhirnya protes. Mereka akhirnya berhenti disalah satu rumah makan disana. Makan bersama, ngobrol bersama, tertawa bersama. Itulah yang mereka lakukan. Setelah puas mengisi perut dan mengelilingi Akihabara, mereka pun kembali ke tokyo untuk pergi ke Disneyland.

Tujuan pertama mereka adalah memasuki Adventureland dan menuju wahana _Pirates of the Caribbean_. Disana mereka mengelilingi wahana itu dengan menggunakan kapal, mengarungi sebuah sungai kecil yang disamping kanan dan kirinya ada beberapa hiasan yang diambil dari serial film " _Pirates of the Caribbean_ " seperti harta karun, tengkorak-tengkorak dan yang pasti beberapa patung bajak laut. Sawamura yang belum pernah pergi kesana, hanya bisa terkagum-kagum dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Miyuki yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Setelah puas bermain disana, mereka akan mengunjungi Fantasyland dan menaiki wahana rumah hantu yang lebih tepatnya, berbentuk seperti kastil daripada rumah. Sawamura tak ingin Miyuki tau bahwa sebenarnya dia takut dengan hantu. Jadi ia memaksakan diri untuk ikut. Mengelilingi kastil itu bukan ide buruk buat Miyuki, tapi sangat buruk untuk Sawamura.

Mereka mengelilingi kastil itu, melewati lorong-lorong yang penuh dengan lukisan menyeramkan. Dan sampai di ruang tengah kastil tersebut. Ruangan itu dihiasi dengan sofa yang sudah robek-robek, banyaknya sarang laba-laba di sudut-sudut ruangan dan televisi yang nyala-mati-nyala-mati terus-menerus. Sawamura mendekati sofa untuk mengambil remote televisi itu, berniat untuk mematikannya tapi tidak bisa. Dan ia ingin menekan tombol televisi itu agar televisi itu mati, jadi Sawamura mendekati televisi itu.

Secara perlahan tapi pasti, Sawamura mendekati televisi itu. Seketika dia sudah dekat dan ingin menekan tombol mati, Sadako keluar dari televisi dan membuat Sawamura terkejut dan jatuh. Miyuki yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Berusaha menenangkan Sawamura dengan pelukannya yang hangat. Mengelus pelan rambut Sawamura agar ia _relax_.

"kalau kau takut dengan hantu, harusnya kau bilang. Jadi aku tak akan mengajakmu memasuki wahana ini." Ujar Miyuki dengan mengeratkan pelukannya. Tubuh Sawamura bergemetar saking ketakutannya dan hampir menangis. Dan Miyuki masih berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"setelah kau tenang, ayo selesaikan wahana ini agar kita bisa cepat keluar." Ucap Miyuki yang masih memeluk dan mengelus pelan rambut Sawamura. Tak lama kemudian, Sawamura pun bangkit. Melepaskan pelukan Miyuki yang pertanda bahwa ia sudah tenang. Ia pun segera berdiri, membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Sawamura, tanganmu." Ucap Miyuki sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Sawamura hanya bingung melihat Miyuki. Miyuki pun langsung menarik tangan Sawamura dan mengajaknya jalan.

"akan kugandeng. Agar kita tidak terpisah, dan apabila kau ketakutan, kau bisa langsung memelukku." Goda Miyuki.

Tapi Sawamura tak merespon godaan Miyuki. ia membiarkan Miyuki mengandengnya. Seiring berjalannya mereka, banyak hal-hal menakutkan keluar dan itu membuat Sawamura menggenggam erat tangan Miyuki. Miyuki merasakan sakit ditangannya. Tapi ia harus kuat untuk menjaga Sawamura-nya.

Tak lama, ada sebuah cahaya putih terlihat di ujung lorong itu. Miyuki dengan cepat mengajak Sawamura untuk berlari ke arah cahaya tersebut yang ternyata adalah pintu keluar.

"hah hahh hahh. Ter-nya-ta me-le-lah-kan ya." Ucap Miyuki ngos-ngosan.

"hah hahh hahh. Iya." Sawamura pun juga ngos-ngosan. Miyuki pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sawamura yang kelelahan.

" _demo, tanoshiikatta yo, Kazuya._ " Senyuman khas itu nampak diwajah Sawamura. Miyuki hanya terdiam. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Miyuki langsung mengacak-acak rambut _kouhai_ tercintanya itu.

"KORA! MIYUKI! KAU BISA MERUSAK RAMBUTKU!" ucap Sawamura protes. Tapi Miyuki masih melanjutkan aksinya dan senyum tawanya mendampingi aksi tersebut. Ia terlalu senang. Senang melihat senyumannya, senang juga karena namanya disebut.

Mereka pun melanjutkan menelusuri Disneyland. Mencoba menaiki semua wahana yang ada. Tak memperdulikan jarum jam yang terus berputar tanpa henti. Tak memperdulikan langit yang mulai senja. Serasa dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua, tidak ada yang menganggu. Tidak ada yang mau mengakhiri hari ini. Tapi langit gelap penuh bintang memaksa mereka untuk mengakhiri hari ini. Dan mereka pun terpaksa meninggalkan dunia fantasy mereka. Sawamura sedih karena harus meninggalkan dunia fantasy nya dengan _senpai_ nya.

 _Aku tak ingin hari ini berakhir_ , pikir Sawamura.

"belum berakhir kok." Sawamura terkejut mendengar perkataan Miyuki. Seakan-akan Miyuki bisa membaca pikirannya. Wajah murung itu pun berubah secerah matahari pagi.

"ayo pergi." Ujar Miyuki sambil menarik tangan Sawamura. Membawanya kembali ke dunia fantasy yang baru saja Sawamura tinggalkan.

* * *

"kita sampai." Sawamura secara perlahan mendongak keatas. Tak percaya ia akan pergi ke tempat yang berada persis didepannya itu. _Tokyo Tower_. Tidak bisa semua orang masuk ke Tokyo tower, karna perlu uang yang cukup. Dan entah darimana uang itu datang, Miyuki dapat mengajak _kouhai_ nya itu memasuki Tokyo Tower, salah satu tempat yang ingin ia datangi.

Mereka pun menaiki _lift_ menuju puncak. Tak sabar ingin melihat pemandangan malam kota Tokyo, Sawamura bersenandung ria. Pintu _lift_ terbuka di lantai 2, yaitu tempat untuk observasi. Sawamura yang ingin segera keluar dari lift ditahan oleh Miyuki yang menutup matanya dengan tangan.

"akan ku tunjukkan sesuatu. Jadi, bersabarlah. Baka" ucap Miyuki disamping telinga Sawamura. Hal ini membuat pipi hingga telinga Sawamura memerah. Dan Miyuki hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi sang _kouhai_. Kini, Miyuki menuntun pelan _kouhai_ nya itu menuju jendela kaca yang membatasi bagian dalam Tokyo Tower dan dunia.

"kau siap, Eijun?" tanya Miyuki lagi-lagi disamping telinganya.

"I-iya." Sawamura gugup menjawab pertanyaan Miyuki yang menyebutkan namanya itu.

"kita hintung mundur dari 3 sampai 1 secara bergantian. Dimulai darimu." Sawamura hanya mengangguk dan mulai menghitung mundur.

" _san._ "

" _ni._ "

" _ichi._ "

Miyuki pun membuka perlahan tangannya membiarkan mata yang bercahaya itu melihat indahnya kota Tokyo pada malam hari. "Indahnya." Sawamura terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan itu. Ia tak percaya bahwa kota Tokyo seindah itu saat malam hari.

Miyuki yang melihat _kouhai_ nya itu, secara perlahan merangkul dari belakang.

"Indah bukan? Kini kita berada di Tokyo Tower. Kita bisa melihat pemandangan indah ini dan yang terpenting... aku melihat pemandangan ini, bersama orang yang kusukai."

Sawamura tak bisa merespon kalimat yang terucap dari Miyuki. ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tak ingin Miyuki melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang ia buat sekarang.

"Eijun, lihatlah jendela lagi. Dalam hitungan ketiga."

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Sawamura pun mendongakkan wajahnya menghadap ke jendela. Suara kembang api mulai terdengar. Dari saat meluncur hingga meledak di langit-langit. Membentuk sebuah tulisan ' _Happy Birthday, My Lovely Eijun_ '. Sawamura lagi-lagi dibuat kagum. Ia tak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

" _Otanjoubi Omedetou_ , Eijun" Lagi-lagi bisik Miyuki di telinga sebelah kanan milik Sawamura. Sawamura pun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kearah sumber suara itu.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, Kazuya_ " wajah yang dihiasi dengan senyuman dan dengan mata yang berlinang air mata itu, ditunjukkan kepada Miyuki. Sawamura senang. Sangat senang. Iya tak tau mau berkata apalagi selain kalimat untuk berterima kasih.

Miyuki yang tak tahan melihat ekspresi itu, langsung mencium bibir lembut Sawamura. Miyuki sempat melihat sekilas wajah _shock_ dari _kouhai_ nya itu, tapi entah mengapa, ekspresi itu diubah. Lidah Miyuki menjelajahi bibir manis itu, memberi kode untuk membukakan pintu masuk. Dan Sawamura mengizinkannya masuk. Kini ekspresi Sawamura terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman dari Miyuki. sudah 4 menit lebih mereka melakukan itu. Karena ada kebutuhan oksigen, Miyuki dengan terpaksa Miyuki mepaskan ciumannya. Menyisakan benang saliva yang menyambung dari 2 bibir itu.

Kini, Miyuki memegang tangan kiri Sawamura. Mengangkat tangan kiri itu hingga ke depan wajah sang pemilik. Menunjukkan sebuah cincin perak dengan hiasannya yang berbentuk seperti _diamond_.

"apakah kau menyukainya, Eijun?" tanya Miyuki. Sawamura pun membalasnya dengan anggukan. Sawamura tak peduli sejak kapan cincin itu sudah berada di jari manis tangan kirinya. Karena sekarang, ia tak bisa berfikir apa-apa karena kejutan yang bertubi-tubi ini.

Tangan Sawamura yang masih dipegang Miyuki, secara perlahan Miyuki dekatkan ke bibirnya. Mengecup pelan tangan lembut itu.

"Eijun, maukah kau mengisi bagian yang kosong di kalung ini?" tanya Miyuki sambil menunjukkan kalung yang berbentuk seperti kunci yang atasnya memiliki lubang berbentuk seperti _diamond_.

"agar kunci ini bisa membuka pintu menuju hubungan kita yang baru. Lebih dari sekedar hubungan _kouhai_ dan _senpai_ nya. Lebih dari sekedar hubungan _picther_ dan _catcher_. Hubungan yang bisa membuat kita lebih dekat satu sama lain. Hubungan yang bisa menyatukan kita. Hubungan yang bisa membuat kita selalu bersama. Apakah kau mau membuka pintu itu, Eijun?"

Sawamura itu bodoh dalam hal pelajaran atau _baseball_ tapi entah mengapa ia mengerti perkataan sulit yang Miyuki luncurkan. Sawamura perlahan mendekatkan tangan kirinya kearah kalung itu. Menempelkan _diamond_ miliknya ke lubang dikalung itu. Membuka pintu hubungannya dengan Miyuki. Hubungan sepasang kekasih.

Miyuki hanya bisa tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan _kou-_ kekasihnya itu. Secara perlahan, Miyuki menjatuhkannya dalam pelukan. "terima kasih banyak, Kazuya. Terima kasih." kalimat itu diakhiri dengan isak tangis Sawamura. "kau tak perlu menangis, _baka._ ini semua kulakukan demimu." Jelas Miyuki sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sawamura.

"apakah kau menikmati hari ini, Eijun?" tanya Miyuki. Sawamura hanya mengangguk di pundak Miyuki yang kini telah basah karena air matanya.

"syukurlah." Miyuki tersenyum senang. Semua yang ia lakukan hari ini tidak sia-sia dan menghasilkan buah yang enak. Kini, Sawamura secara perlahan menjinjitkan kakinya. Berusaha mendekati telinga sang kekasih. Sampainya disamping telinga miyuki, sawamura berbisik sesuatu.

" _i love you, Kazuya."_

" _i love you too, Eijun."_

-END-

Hai..~ bagaimana menurut kalian?

Apakah kalian paham baju yang dikenakan mereka dan cincin + kalung yang dimaksud?

Apabila tidak, kalian bisa lihat di link ini:

ariyamahikanoobu/posts/1021401137913564?comment_id=1021401881246823¬if_t=feed_comment¬if_id=1464262327483327

Apabila ada kritik atau saran atau hal yang ingin ditanyai mengenai fic ini bisa langsung _comment_ ya ^^a atau langsung _Message_ juga gapapa ^^a

Kuharap kalian menikmati Fic ini ^^

Terima kasih telah membaca *bows m(_ _)m*

-Ndong Reihika-


End file.
